Letter Home
by Claire-Littleton
Summary: What if Sawyer read the letter Kate wrote to go in the bottle, and it was personal? Skate, oneshot. R&R plz ‘n’ tnx!


Title: Letter Home (In My Head)

Author: claire-littleton

Summary: What if Sawyer read the letter Kate wrote to go in the bottle, and it was personal? Skate, oneshot. R&R plz 'n' tnx!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, or the scene, which probably isn't right because I wasn't watching the DVD while I was typing, but I don't own it, none the less.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_These people need a life', _Sawyer thought as he skimmed through the letters in the bottle. He didn't know if it was seasickness of the pure sappiness of some of these letters that was making his stomach churn. Confessions of love, wills, apologies, a load of bull in Sawyer's opinion. Some of them were just impossible.

"Who the hell is Hugo, and how's he got 160 million dollars to give to his mom?" _Crap. I just said that out loud, didn't I? _

"Hey!" _Apparently. _Walt continued on. "Those are private."

"Yeah? So?"

"How would you feel if somebody read yours?"

"They can't read mine because I didn't write one."

"Why not?"

"Because the only letter I ever wrote is to the man I'm gonna kill." _Duh._

"Why you gonna kill him?"

"Because I have to." _This kid is really grinding at my nerves…_

"Why?"

_GOD! _"Because!"

Sawyer's glare and raised voice was enough to make Walt go away. Or at least as away as you can get on a 7m by 8m raft. Sawyer continued sifting through the letters in his hand, rocking the bottle under his foot. He wasn't really interested in people's money, or frigged up love lives, he was looking for one letter in particular….

…And of course, it was the last one he read. Of course it was, if it weren't why else would he keep looking? _Dammit Freckles, why do you have to write so goddamn small_? Sawyer asked inside his head. He adjusted his glasses up and down his nose until he could make out the small font. And boy, was he surprised at what he read…

_Dad,_

_I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through for the last few years. I promise, once I get off this island, I'll try and make everything right. Considering the build of this raft, that won't be very long._

_I also met this guy on the island. His name is Sawyer. He can be a smart-ass at sometimes, but the things he does shows there's a soft side underneath the tough skin. I feel bad I never said good-bye to him when the raft left. But I'll see him again when I see you. Until then,_

_Love You Always,_

_ Katie_

It had been awhile since the raft set off in search of rescue. It seemed like an eternity to Kate, who was ready to run at the first sign of any cops. But the little voice in her head reminded her that if she did this, she might never see Sawyer again. She wanted to see him, but not while golfing with Jack, finding him on a stranger's shoulders, passed out and possibly dying.

Now, sitting across from him a few days later, reading to him from a magazine she had found down in the hatch, it seemed hard to believe that they had ever spent time apart. She smiled to herself. There was an aqward silence for awhile after Kate had finished the article titled "_What Your BF is Really Thinking" _which Sawyer laughed at loudly. Sawyer had been thinking for awhile, and decided finally to tell her.

"Kate?"

_Whoa. He just called me Kate. This must be important. _She set the magazine down, and gave him her full attention.

"Do you remember the letter you wrote fro the raft?"

Kate's heart skipped a beat. _Crap. _"Vaguely."

"Well…Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase…I red it."

Kate had taught herself to be rejected. Surprisingly, she got rejected a lot. But she didn't care about those guys anymore. Right now, she felt VERY strongly about getting rejected. She couldn't. Not by him.

She lowered her eyes, so that she wouldn't cry when she heard his answer. Sawyer stood up and sat down beside her. _Just as long as it's not the Can We Just Be Friends? Talk I'm good. I can be friends. I can deal with…_

He caught her off guard by embracing her and kissing her softly. Once she got over the shock, she found her self reacting to it, slowly at first, but speeding up after. They paused long enough for Sawyer to make a brief comment.

"I think I like you too." And this time, it wasn't in his head.

A/N: Okay, if you liked it, go and review tiny reader! Review like the wind! If you didn't, go into a small, dark , damp place and never come out. Muahahaha. Lol, Just kidding. REVIEW!


End file.
